


I'll Always Be Here

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, F/M, Nightmares, Protective Ellie, Sleepy Cuddles, sandbrook memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Alec is woken up by Ellie in the middle of yet another nightmare about The Sandbrook Murders, Ellie is there to comfort him, and eventually he lets her cuddle him until they fall asleep in each other's arms, leaving him feeling safe and happy for the first time in years.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	I'll Always Be Here

_All he could hear was the soft pitter patter of feet as he walked through the forest-like possible crime scene. He froze for a moment when he saw the floating body of the young girl in the river. He slid down the embankment into the cold water, with a small splash, wincing as he reached it, and fought his way through the water to reach her. Throwing himself across the small river until he reached the girl, and scooping her up in his arms, he felt sick as the body of the young girl laid across his arms, his face unreadable as he slowly wades over to the edge of the river. The moment he went under, the loss of his footing, the feeling of death came over him as he struggled to get to the surface, inhaling water into his lungs… he couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was choking. _

“Alec!” called the voice that was slowly bringing him back to consciousness. “Alec, wake up. Please wake up!” called the small voice desperately.

Alec finally woke, shooting up into a sitting position, harshly coughing and gasping for breath, his body drenched in a cold sweat. Once his coughing finally subsided, he panted softly in order to catch his breath. He could feel a soft hand on his back, rubbing in small circles which was slowly helping him calm down. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized he wasn’t underwater or drowning, he’s perfectly safe in his bedroom, tucked up in his bed. Even though he and Ellie had solved Sandbrook finally giving some closure to the families and himself, his nightmares of his rescue of Pippa, came back brutal. He hated the memory of nearly drowning, carrying her out, drenched and crying as it heavily rained down on them.

“Alec.” Ellie says, her voice thick with sleep but with a hint of concern and worry. “Are you alright?” She moved closer to him and rested a hand on his chest, looking for his slightly raised heartbeat (thank god for that pacemaker – she thinks silently) and leant forward to kiss his damp cheek.

“I’m fine…” he struggles to talk, but Ellie is quick to soothe him.

“Shh, love. It’s alright, breathe. Easy now, in, out. In, out. That’s it” She said as he kept breathing along with her coaching.

When he finally calmed down, he fell back against the headboard of the bed, and sighed heavily. These nightmares really did wear him out, more than what the DI position at the police station did.

“Come here.” Ellie said softly as she moved even closer to her partner and pulled him gently into her arms. He pulled back slightly, “Stop fighting me. You need a cuddle.” She said with a sharp tone in her voice and he finally melted in her arms, loving the feeling of being held. He always wished someone had been there to hold him when nightmares came, so he was thankful he did now.

Ellie held him until he eventually felt tired enough to lie his head on her chest and rest his arm over her stomach “El?” he mumbled quietly.

“Yeah?” she said before bringing her hand up so she could run fingers through Alec’s hair which he seemed to be finding very comforting.

“Don’t laugh at me and how soppy I get, but I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me no matter how much of an ass I have been, and how strong you have been, because not only were you strong enough for you and the boys, but you have been strong enough for me as well, and I appreciate it.” He winced at how miserable that made him sound, “Wow, that sounded so soppy.” He chuckled against her chest.

“Yeah it did, but I’m serious, Alec, I will always be here. No matter what okay?”

Alec nodded against her chest and quietly mumbled something that Ellie couldn’t quite understand before she felt his entire body relax and sink into her, and his breathing evened out. She was surprised when she heard him snore softly.

Alec was sure to have the best night’s sleep he had had in years, embraced in Ellie’s arms, feeling safe and secure. If this is what happiness and love felt like, he certainly wasn’t going to deny it, that’s what he felt with Ellie Miller and he was going to fight to keep it, no matter what it took.


End file.
